Bona's Sexual Fantasy
by Saliva.mayonnaise
Summary: First I put in my finger in your pussy and touch your clitoris Then suck your breasts your nipples y/n what's your sex style on bed If you want me to suck your clitoris i will I'm very rough when it come to sex matters I will lupe it And fuck your creaming pussy I like y/n's pussy I will I can be there to make you wet Maybe I hit her from the back


I am genuinely in love with Bona de Amazing. he was beautiful, witty, and graceful young man who light was snuffed out far too early.

I frequently fantasize about being Ellen Sammy hiding with him.

Oh god, just imagine deflowering that sweet man on a lazy Nigerian afternoon, lying and learn what each other's bodies were for.

Now imagine nine months later, he 's got a massive bulging stomach from carrying your child inside of him and it seems like he 's gonna pop any moment now. His popped belly button makes it look like he 's got a giant third boob where his stomach once was. he waddles around and can barely move half of the time. he 's developed an insatiable craving for your dick and you've likewise developed a taste for his pussy. You're both cooped up in an attic all day have nothing better to do besides fuck like an unsustainable third world population. You lie down on your back, he strips off his almost comically too small clothes and kneels on top of you. he grabs a hold of your rock hard cock, inserts it deep inside of him, and begins to ride you like a stallion. You feel the pressure from his incredible weight and huge round belly bearing down on you but the indescribable pleasure of his tight pussy throbbing on your cock negates any discomfort. You sink into his beautiful soul, into that secret place where no one dares to go. After 30 minutes, you and him are both moaning with ever greater intensity, you know it won't be long now. Suddenly, you feel your cock shaking like a V-2 rocket and the orgasm reaches it's climax as your cum literally explodes like an 88mm AT round inside his Sherman tank, blowing the turret right off. You and him both join as one, souls screaming from the sheer ecstasy. As the elation wears off, he lies next to you. Too exhausted to do anything else, you simply hold him in your embrace. In that moment, there is no family squabbles, no Nazis, no Ellen Sammy, no war. Just you and him, watching the sky turn pink with the setting sun.

You dream of the beautiful face you have found in this place. So soft and sweet.

One day you will both die and your ashes will fly from an aeroplane over the sea. But for now you are young and all you want is lay in the sun, and count every beautiful thing you can see. Love to be in the arms of all you're keeping hime with you.

What a beautiful dream that could flash on the screen in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly, you awaken from your slumber to the sound of a bloodcurdling scream. You open your eyes to darkness, it takes a split second for your vision to readjust. You feel lonely and cold. Another shriek knocks you back into reality. Bona sitting next to you, clutching his belly, face contorted from pain. A foul smelling fluid lies pooled on the floor around his mid-section. Your hot dirty fuckfest has brought on labor. he cries your name, begging for help, begging for you. The noise. he 's louder than a line of Louisiana Tigers giving the Rebel Yell right now. You raise your finger to your lips to tell him to be quiet. But the agony is too much for him to bear. You've got to do something or else it will awaken the entire neighborhood and with it, the Nazis. Suddenly you remember the bulge in your pants. You've got a morning bona. It's not the best gag, but it will have to do. You stand up, squat like a slav, using his belly as an impromptu stool, grab your still cum-crusted cock, and shove it right inside his mouth. At first, he tries to scream even louder in surprise, but your circumcised 100% Kosher dong blocks his windpipe, reducing his screams to a barely audible gurgle. Suffering from unbearable pain, he bites down on him your meat with each contraction. Now you'e in pain too. With each contraction, he bites down harder, it feels like he's gonna tear your cock right off. Eventually, the pain subsides for him and he doesn't bite down as much. Now it seems almost as if he's starting to enjoy it. You can feel your child kick on your testicles. Clearly it's excited too. Suddenly, your cock starts to shake like a V-2 again, you pull it out of him mouth just in time. You bust your steaming hot and sticky load, blanketing him like an incendiary carpetbombing of Dresden. Semen stains him mountaintops (all three of them), along with him hair and most of him face. he quietly giggles from the ironic amusement of it all. You giggle too.

Then a look of sharp pain shoot across him face. he's having your baby. You wish you could bear all the pain for him, but all you can do is sit and watch. You look down at him vulva, still oozing with cum from that great fucking you gave him a few hours ago. You can see a head of black hair poking out. You fear that he's gonna start screaming again, much to your relief, it seems that he's gotten better control of the pain, thanks to you. he begins to softly moan, it seems as if instead of experiencing excruciating agony, he's experiencing an orgasm. You can't help but grin as he keeps pushing. As more of the head becomes visible, his moaning intensifies. Finally a small head emerges from his vagina. You can see a face wrapped in an umbilical cord. A small pair of hands grab the head, he weakly tries to pull the head out. You put your hands around the head and begin to help him pull. Desperately, he goes into the next contraction with all of him energy, and pushed with everything inside of him. he feels everything. he feels shoulders and hips and feet all slide down inside of him and pop out in one long push, with a rush of fluid behind it, and it feels amazing. he throws him head back with a rip-roaring orgasm that penetrates the very heart of his soul.

You look at the newborn now lying on the floor and see that it is a boy. You have a son. Perfect, perfect in every way. he begins to stir and you realize he 's about to cry. After all that's happened, you don't to given away to the Germans from the wails of a newborn. You gently lift him up and place him on Bona's semen stained mountaintops. The baby quickly finds the breast is soon sucking happily. Semen, blood, amniotic fluid, breastmilk all mix and fill the air with a strange scent that while repulsive, is also extremely arousing. You can't resist the urge anymore. Your mouth land on top of Bona's opposite breast, sucking first your own cum, but then him tasty milk. You look into him eyes, he's somewhat annoyed, but too exhaust to really care. A gust of wind coming from a hole in the wall blows through, cooling both of your sweat-drenched bodies, but also disturbing the little one. You're afraid he 'll start shivering. You look around the dusty attic for something to keep the baby warm. You settle on Bona's fur winter jacket, having sat unused for the past two years. You know Bona will definitely not be happy that you ruined him favorite coat, but it's for the best. he hasn't been able to fit in it for the past nine months anyway. You carefully wrap your little one in the coat and hand him to an exhausted Bona, he continues to quietly feed him. You notice the dead silence for the first time, not even the other occupants of the Annex, mere feet away in the next room, were roused. You feel a sense of relief. You're safe, for the moment at least. Eventually you curl up next to him quietly and begin to doze off. Your secret sleeps in winter clothes. Tomorrow, you can find a way to explain the night's events to your parents and hope they don't kill each other. You can somehow find a way to get your little bundle of joy to safety. But tonight, you just rest, your first night as a family.

Oh god, just thinking about this is making me rock hard. The hardest I've ever gotten. Oh, I think I'm gonna… I'm gonna-

Cums in Nigerian


End file.
